


Rescue and Rehabilitation

by Torque



Series: After the Goo [3]
Category: American Dad!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torque/pseuds/Torque
Summary: Francine wanders upstairs to the attic, and finds Stan's CIA goo machine, with him and Hayley still inside.





	Rescue and Rehabilitation

**Author's Note:**

> Here is (finally) the conclusion to the 'After the Goo' series. I'm sorry that it took so long. I hope that it was worth the wait. Enjoy

The car slowed, turned, and pulled into the driveway smoothly.  Steve and Francine both sighed as she turned off the car. It was good to be home.

                “Well that camping trip was terrible,” said Steve.

                “What do you mean?” Asked Francine.

                “I mean that the entire time we were at the cabin, it snowed so much that we couldn’t even go outside. A whole week stuck inside a tiny box of a cabin with no tv or internet. That’s what hell must look like.”

Francine nodded. It had indeed been a poorly planned camping trip. It was meant to be a family trip, but neither Stan or Hayley had been able to go. So Steve and Francine had gone by themselves, borrowing Tedeki’s mountain cabin, to go camping. Unfortunately while they were there a large snowstorm had them stuck inside with nothin to do.

Not exactly nothing, Francine thought as she remembered the events of the first night. Waking up, and thinking that she was still dreaming. Taking the plunge, and acting on her desires that had been boiling up inside her for months. Taking a long, hard cock in her mouth and feeling the heady pleasure of not just pleasing a man, but indulging in her own sluttyness. That first night had been the best sex of her life. The fact that it was with her own son had been beside the point at the time.

For the rest of the week, with the storm not letting up, they had a lot of time with just the two of them and not much else to do. Once they realised what had happened hadn’t been a dream, they tried to stop, but both of them had strong desires, built up over months of relentless and erotic dreams. Neither of them could resist the urge. They spent the week fucking in every way, sometimes using each other for their own pleasure, and sometimes working to find just what made the other reach their peak, and making each other cum until they couldn’t any more.

But now the week was over, and they were home now. The car ride home had been a long, silent, and awkward one. Both of them feeling the hot shame of what they’d done as they gradually returned to reality with every mile that passed them by on the ride home.

                “It wasn’t…all…bad, was it?” asked Francine. Her question was greeted with stony silence, and her heart sank as she saw that he wouldn’t look her in the eye.

                “I’ll see you inside, mother,” Steve replied, and left the car.

Francine sighed as she watched him go, and bit her lip as she watched his tight and pert little butt as he walked away. She felt her pussy begin to grow hot as she remembered what it was like being pounded by that young man, but she clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut as she forced herself to not think about it. It was wrong, and it was shameful.

She felt bad about it all, despite how much she’d enjoyed it, and knew how much Steve had enjoyed it. But Steve was taking it harder than she was. However much guilt and shame she felt about the whole thing, Steve no doubt felt ten times worse. She wanted to make it up to him somehow. And she knew the perfect way she could do that. She smiled evilly as the perfect plan formed in her mind. All she needed was a little something from the CIA. Luckily she knew just how to get it. She ran inside and changed into one of her sexiest, laciest bras with matching panties, and on the way out she grabbed a Tupperware of brownies out of the freezer, for the other one.

 

* * *

 

 

When Francine pulled up in front of Tedecki’a house, her hand back was heavy. It got lighter as she reached into it while she rang the doorbell, and pulled out a large bottle of covert-ops grade chloroform she’s picked up from the CIA lab. She was pouring some of it onto a rag as the door opened. She smiled brightly.

                “Hi Hiko!” She said as Toshi’s mom answered the door. Before Hiko could get a word out, Francine smooshed the damp rag into her face, and Hiko went down, unconscious.

                “Goodnight, Hiko.”

Francine carefully put the bottle and rag away in her purse, and brought out the other little toy she’d gotten from the CIA labs. It looked like a little keychain flashlight.

                “Akiko! Hello! Are you home?” Francine called as she stepped over Hiko’s comatose form.

                “Who’s there?” said a voice from another room. Francine followed the voice, and turned a corner to see Akiko sitting at the dining table, reading a textbook. “Oh, hi Francine. What are you doing here?”

                “I was just in the neighbourhood,” said Francine, pretending she didn’t just chloroform someone a minute ago. “I wanted to ask you something, it’s about my son, Steve.”

                “What is it?”

                “Well, he told me the other day that he has a bit of a crush on you.”

                “He does? Really?” Akiko asked. Francine perked up. This looked hopeful.

                “Yes! Of course, he doesn’t know I’m here. If he knew I told you he’d probably turn red from embarrassment. But he’s too shy to ask you himself. I just wanted to know if you liked him at all, so I could set you two up or something.”

                “I…uh…wow, that’s…nice of you. Weird, but nice. I mean, Steve’s nice and everything, but he’s too much of a dork. If he likes me, I don’t I like him back. Not in the same way.”

                “Oh, don’t worry honey,” said Francine, putting on a pair of sunglasses and pointing the CIA keychain flashlight at Akiko. “You will.”

A bright flash filled the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Francine was halfway up the stairs of her house, trying to drag Hiko’s unconscious body up to the attic. Hiko may be a petite woman but DAMN she was heavy. The sound of heavy footsteps thundering through the house at speed made her heart skip a beat in fright, as she realised she was about to be caught dragging a body. But Steve was in no state to notice anything. He was yelling for joy at the top of his lungs, holding his cellphone aloft and grabbing his jacket off the chair on his way out the front door. Francine, frozen in place, just stood in bewilderment, marvelling that he didn’t see her. Akiko had probably texted him, no doubt in response to the hypnotic condition that Francine had put her under. After using the mind control device on her, Akiko really changed her tune about Steve, and now wanted nothing more than to please him however she could.

Brainwashing a pretty young teenager into having sex with her son. It was the least a mother could do, really.

                “Looks like you could use some help,” said a voice from behind Francine. She squealed and spun around, seeing Roger standing at the top of the stairs with his arms folded.

                “Roger! You scared me half to death!”

                “Sorry, Franny. I guess I was too preoccupied by the fact you’re dragging a body up the stairs. What’s the story behind this one?”

                “Oh nothing. I’m just making sure she’s out of the way so that Steve and Akiko can have some alone time together. You know how _involved_ Hiko can be with her kids, she never lets them have any free time. I figured I could just knock her out for a while and hide her in the attic while the two of them have fun.”

                “That’s a nice thing to do for Steve,” said Roger. He moved around Hiko’s body on the stairs and grabbed her by the ankles. Between the two of them they were able to lift her up and carry her the rest of the way upstairs.

                “Yeah, well I kinda feel bad about how the camping trip went, so I wanted to make it up to him.”

                “I thought the trip went really well, what with all the sex.”

Francine stumbled so hard that she almost dropped Hiko’s head on the floor.

                “What?!” she yelled.

                “Oh, is that supposed to be a secret? Steve didn’t mention that when he told me five minutes ago. “

                “…well, it WAS, but I guess it doesn’t matter now. Just so long as Stan and Hayley don’t find out.”

                “I wouldn’t worry about them. They’ve been too busy playing in the goo machine all week, having their own sex. Oh hey! We could put Hiko in the goo machine, that way won’t wake up too early!”

Francine said nothing, but was staring open-mouthed at Roger.

                “…what did you say?” She said softly.

                “I said we could put Hiko in the goo machine. That way she can stay asleep for longer…”

                “No! I meant what did you say about Stan and Hayley having sex?!”

                “Oh, that. Here, it’ll be better if I show you. Hurry up though, Hiko’s getting heavy.”

After a few strenuous minutes, Francine and Roger managed to get Hiko up to the attic. There, Francine saw that the goo machine was set up, with Stan and Hayley floating in their own tubes of green goo. They were both asleep, plugged into the virtual reality that the machine provided.

Attached to one side of the machine was a small desk with a screen and a digital control panel. On the screen was a display of what was happening in the virtual reality that was online. Francine was shocked by what she saw.

Roger was right, Stan and Hayley were having sex. She was on her hands and knees on the floor, with Stan kneeling behind her, ducking g her hard from behind with steady, firm thrusts. In front of Hayley, there was Francine, laying on her back with her legs spread wide as Hayley had her face buried in Francine’s wet, pink, pussy.

                “Is that me? But I’m not in the goo!” said Francine.

                “No that’s just a virtual copy of you that Stan made so he could add it in. He did that about three days ago,” Roger told her.

                “But why would he do this? ANY of this?”

Then Roger explained everything, about how as an experiment Francine, Hayley, and Steve had been put into the machine with their personalities altered to see how they would act. Apparently it meant they ended having sex with one another. Stan had watched the tapes, and started to grow an appreciation for Hayley’s body. Then Roger told her about Stan’s idea to put Hayley in the machine with him so he could make her his personal plaything.

                “See? He’s altered her personality by changing the settings on the control panel.”

Francine looked at the control panel. It was designed to be used by people who didn’t actually need to know how the machine worked, so she could see what Roger was talking about. Hayley’s personality and sexuality were broken down into individual components, and each one could be enhanced, inhibited, or disabled altogether, and even new ones could be put in! She noticed that Hayley’s inhibitions had been disabled, ‘attracted to family’ had been added, her horniness was maxed out, along with her desire to be dominated, and he’d added a strong urge to please. She also noticed that the option was there to make someone in the goo not know they’re in the goo. Right now, Hayley didn’t know she was in a simulation.

                “Oh my god! THIS is why I’ve been having those dreams!”

                “Yeah, Stan wiped your memories, but the human mind is tricky sometimes. Somethings tend to linger.”

Francine turned around, and saw that Roger was lowering Hiko into an empty goo canister. She was already in her underwear, and hooked up to the helmet. Roger caught her gaze.

                “What? I thought we were doing this,” he said. Francine looked at the screen, at what Stan was making Hayley do. She was on her knees now, red in the face as Stan forced the entire length of his cock down her throat and hold it there. Tears ran down her face as she gagged, and struggled to breath before he finally pulled out and came all over her face, covering her with his sticky cum and her own saliva while she gasped for breath. Francine looked at the control panel, and noticed that Stan hadn’t changed any of his own personality settings.

                “Go ahead Roger,” She said with an evil smile on her face. “But pause the simulation first, I want to make some changes.”

With Roger’s help, Francine changed a few things to throw a monkey wrench into Stan’s little sexual vacation. First, she took Hayley out of the simulation, and got her out of the goo, next she accessed Hiko’s personality and sexuality, and saw laid out into different components all the things that Hiko liked and disliked about sex. One of the highest settings was ‘pegging’. She asked Roger about it.

                “Oh, that’s a fun one. That’s when the girl puts on a strap on dildo and uses it on a man,” said Roger. “I guess Hiko likes to do that a lot. That might explain a few things.”

                “Stan would hate that, believe me,” said Francine. She then switched off Stan’s awareness of being in the goo, cranked up Hiko’s desire for pegging, and turned her aggressiveness into overdrive.

                “Wow,” said Roger approvingly. “Remind me never to piss you off.”

                “Turn it on, Roger. We’ll see how Stan likes it when someone else is the dominant one for a change.”

Then Francine picked up Hayley, and took her to the bathroom to get her cleaned up.

Roger did as instructed, and watched Francine leave. Then he pulled up a chair and watched the screen with anticipation.

                “Man, it’s times like these that I wish I had genitals. I would totally jack off to this.”

He watched in amused delight for a while, and then looked at the control panel.

                “I wonder if Franny knows she forgot to change Hayley’s settings back to normal before taking her out of the goo,” he said aloud, and then shrugged. “Oh well, she’ll figure it out.”

 

* * *

 

Francine lay Hayley down in the shower, and carefully undressed her daughter. Hayley was still covered in green goo, and she wanted to get it off before moving her to the bathtub. She turned on the hot water, and used the detachable shower head to gently spray the goo off of Hayley’s body. Hayley groaned once or twice, and moved around a little as she started to wake up. Francine was glad that she’d been able to get Hayley out of the goo. With all her feelings about having sex with Steve, she was determined that it never happen again. She was a perverted woman who did a terrible thing by having sex with her own child, and once Stan had been given a taste of his own medicine, she’d make sure that he didn’t do any of this again. They were going to be a normal family again.

Hayley opened her eyes, and blearily looked around at where she was.

                “Where am I?” She asked.

                “You’re in the shower, sweetie,” said Francine softly. “You were in a bit of a mess, so I’m just cleaning you up a little, don’t worry.”

Hayley seemed to accept this, and let herself be cleaned up by her mother, first in the shower, and then in the bathtub. Hayley was drowsy and bleary the whole time, and Francine wondered how much sleep she’d been getting all week. By the look of things, not very much.

After Hayley had been cleaned and dried, Francine put her to bed, and decided that she was tired too. She hadn’t had much of a rest after driving all day, and it had been an eventful afternoon so far. She deserved a nap.

Her dress was filthy from carrying Hayley downstairs. She took it off, slipped out of her shoes, and fell into bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve was out of breath by the time he reached Akiko’s house. And his throat was sore too. He’d been yelling for joy the whole way. He stopped and tried to catch his breath at the street corner. He was very excited, and his excitement grew with every passing moment. He looked at his phone again, and opened up the picture that Akiko had sent him just a few minutes ago. She’s texted him, saying “Hai St<3ve, can u come over, I have a surprise for you ;)”

The picture that came with it was of Akiko standing in front of a mirror, completely naked. She had her legs crossed and one arm over her breasts, hiding the parts that would have made it a nude picture, but Steve was immediately erect nonetheless, and his heart was racing because she sent _this_ , to HIM.

He was a little bit surprised at how horny he still was, after the past week. Then, as soon as he remembered what happened out at the cabin, he tried his best to put it out of his mind. He was still filled with shame and regret about everything that had happened, that he’d given in to temptation and crossed this huge line that could never be uncrossed. It had been fun at the time, in fact it had been amazing, but the truth was that it was wrong, and deep down he knew that he’d done something terrible that he’d have to live with for the rest of his life.

It was right when he was neck deep in a pit of despair like this that Akiko texted him the picture, and for a brief moment he had forgotten everything as a wave of teenage excitement took him over and he ran out the door yelling.  He’s had a crush on Akiko for years, ever since she’d grown into a beautiful young woman. Steve had always naturally assumed that she was way out of his league, just like pretty much everyone else.  But now, for the first time a girl had sent him a nude pic, so apparently he was wrong.

He rang the doorbell, and while he waited he tried in vain to move his boner so it was my so obvious. When the door opened, though, his embarrassment about having a boner was the last thing on his mind.

Akiko stood there, wearing nothing but a pair of white panties and a tank top. She was so beautiful. She smiled at him with a playful smirk, and cocked her head to invite him inside. Steve’s boner went inside, followed shortly by Steve himself, who could take his eyes off Akiko. He could see her dark nipples through the sheer material of the tank top, and they were sticking out, already making themselves known.

                “Hi Steve,” said Akiko, still smiling.

                “Hi Akiko,”said Steve, trying not to drool.

Without another word, Akiko took Steve’s hand and walked in front of him. Steve, robbed of his view of her front, stared at her tight little ass. He watched it sway back and forth with the rhythm of her steps. She led him to her room, and sat down on the bed, gently pulling him down to sit next to her.

                “I heard a rumour that you had a crush on me,” said Akiko. “I thought that was cute.”

                “Cute, huh?” said Steve, who was still staring at her breasts.

                “Yeah. But I was sitting here this afternoon, and…I just couldn’t stop thinking about you. I realised that I have a crush on you too, and I got so excited that I wanted to send you something that would get you excited too.”

                “Well, believe me, it worked. I am FULLY excited.”

                “I can see that,” Akiko said with a giggle. Her hand went down to the strained tent in the front of his pants, and rubbed gently through the rough material. Steve moaned at the contact, already driven to the edge with excitement by who it was that was touching him.

                “As I was thinking about you today,” Akiko whispered, “I got a little turned on, and I lay here for a while, just thinking about you, and imagining all the things I could do for you. I would do anything to please you, Steve. Anything.”

                “Oh yeah? Why do you show me?”

With a big grin, Akiko slid off the bed, and turned to kneel in front of Steve. With care, she gently pulled down his pants around his raging erection, until they were down around his ankles. His rock hard cock was standing straight up, and she gasped when she saw it. She looked up at him and bit her lip as she moved closer to it, and opened her mouth.

Steve watched in amazement, as Akiko put her lips around the head of his cock, and slid down slowly in one smooth movement until his entire cock was in her mouth, and the head of his cock was past the back of her throat. Her lips quivered, and her nose was pressed hard into his pubic hair. She looked into his eyes the whole time, and he could see them start to water. It was one of the sexiest things that Steve had seen.

Eventually, Akiko slid back up, evenly and smoothly, still looking up at Steve, and licked the head of his cock once it popped out from between her lips.

                “That was amazing!” Steve said. “Where did you learn to do that?”

                “I’ve snuck out a few times,” said Akiko, gently stroking Steve’s cock with one hand. “I like to get away sometimes, away from my bossy mother who thinks she knows best. I like to do things that I know she wouldn’t approve of. Like sucking a big fat cock, all the way down. Did you like it, Steve?”

                “Of course I did!”

                “Good, cuz I’ve got some more things that I like to do, things I know would make my mom very mad.”

Steve had heard of girls with daddy issues, but mommy issues were a new one. He wasn’t going to complain, though, and took off his shirt. Akiko smiled and stood up, and took off her tank top. Steve looked at her fully exposed chest, a sight he’d fantasised about for so long.

                ‘ _They’re not as big as mom’s_ ,’ he thought as he looked at them, and remembered what it was like when he saw his mother’s naked tits when they were camping. Why would he think that? That wasn’t right. He was supposed to be getting AWAY from thinking of mom like that. And this was a perfect opportunity! WHY was he still thinking about Francine when this hot and horny woman, who had been the subject of many of his sexual fantasies, was undressing in front of him?

Shaking his head and focusing on what was in front of him, Steve reached out with both hands, and took Akiko’s petite breasts into his hands. Her nipples were small, and very hard. He ran his thumb over them and felt her body shudder as he did.

Akiko was getting more excited now, because she quickly got back down on her knees, and started sucking Steve’s cock again. Steve groaned in appreciation, and lifted his hips just a little bit with each bob of Akiko’s pretty little head. It felt good. It felt _really_ good. But, it wasn’t as good as what he was used to. Straight away he had flashbacks of the cabin, and laying in bed with his mother as she leisurely and tenderly gave him head. She took her time, and seemed to enjoy it just as much as he did. Akiko wasn’t the same, Steve thought to himself. She was good, but she was going too fast, and wasn’t as concerned with how it was for him. It was like she was to show off how good she was by doing everything at once. Not like mom, he thought, she knew how to please a man.

Once again Steve shook his head, getting tired of thinking of his mother, especially now that his dream girl was right there in front of him, doing what he always dreamed of.

                “Oh god, I want you Steve,” said Akiko as she came up for air. “I’ve never wanted somebody as much as I want you.”

She scrambled up onto the bed, and lay down on her back with her head on the pillows. With a quick lift of her hips she tugged her panties off and pulled them down her legs, tossing them away in a corner. She looked at Steve, pulling one of her nipples in one hand, and quickly stroking her pussy with the other. Steve watched in fascination as the puffy, dark lips of her pussy moved with each movement of her fingers. The faintest patch of dark pubic hair graced her small mound. Steve continued to watch, as Akiko kept rubbing herself, watching him back.

                “I want you to take me,” she whispered, shuddering as she brought herself closer to climax. “Take me and make me yours, Steve.”

                “No need to ask me twice!” Steve practically yelled, and kicked off his shoes as he joined her on the bed. He crawled up between her legs, and he held himself up on one are as he held his cock steady. He looked down and saw Akiko spread her pussy lips with one hand, showing the pinkness of her pussy, and Steve wasted no time pressing the head of his cock to it. With one steady thrust, Akiko and Steve moaned in joined pleasure as Steve sank his cock deep in Akiko all the way to the balls. Akiko was quivering, shuddering with her eyes closed, and her hands gripped his shoulders hard.

                “Slowly,” she whispered, “you’re so big…”

                “I am?”

Steve waited, and he could feel the walls of her cunt squeeze and spasm against his hard dick. Eventually she breathed out, her body sagged, and he felt her pussy relax.

                “What happened, he asked.”

                “You just made me cum,” she replied.

                “Woah, really?”

They both smiled and laughed a little as they both lay there, his cock still inside her. Their laughter turned to moaning as Steve began to move his hips, and slide his cock slowly and steadily out of her, and gently push it back in. Akiko let out small mewling sounds as their hips met again and again, and she lifted her legs up high on either side of Steve, pointing her toes at the ceiling.

                “Keep going, Steve, keep fucking me.”

Steve didn’t need any further prompting. He gradually built up speed, lifting himself up with his legs, and letting himself fall back down hard to slam deep into her. Akiko’s mouth was a round ‘O’ and her eyes opened wide, locked onto his. Her tiny mewling sounds were replaced with loud moans with each thrust. Several times, Akiko’s body shuddered, and she gasped sharply as Steve once more felt her cunt squeezing his shaft. She was so into this that she kept cumming.

After a while, she asked him to stop, because she wanted to try something. Reluctantly, Steve did as she asked, and watched her get up and move across the room to where she had a tall mirror hanging up on the wall that almost reached from floor to ceiling. She god down on the floor in front of it, and got on her hands and knees, facing the mirror. Then she looked up at his reflection, and waggled her butt at him playfully with a smile.

                “Come over here and fuck me so I can watch,” she said. With a smile, Steve walked over and knelt down behind her. He carefully manoeuvred his cock to her wet pussy, and was almost knocked back as she backed up into him, once more engulfing his entire member with her willing cunt.

They locked eyes through the mirror, and he watched her bite her lip as she backed into his hips with greedy, hard thrusts.

Steve looked down. Akiko was very slim, with a very tight small butt. He enjoyed watching it as she moved her body back and forth. But there was something lacking, somehow, that he couldn’t quite put his mind to. Her cheeks hit his hips with a satisfying ‘slap’ as he moved his hips forward to meet them, but they weren’t as much fun to watch as Francine’s. As he thought that, he once again remembered being stuck in the cabin with his mom, fucking her just like he was fucking Akiko now. Only Francine’s ass had been bigger, not by a lot, but enough. When he slammed his cock deep into Francine’s pussy, he had the satisfaction of watching her luscious butt jiggle with the impact. That’s what was missing here, he thought, as he watched Akiko riding his cock, her butt just sits there. There’s no jiggle. I miss the jiggle, he thought.

Akiko must have sensed that something was off with Steve, that she wasn’t pleasing him he way she should. Francine’s instructions had been ver clear; ‘you are very turned on by Steve Smith, and want nothing more than to please him sexually, however you can’. Akiko didn’t remember that conversation, or course. Part of her did, the part that controlled her emotions and bodily functions. That was why when she realised that Steve was distracted, she knew she needed to up her game.

                “Hey Steve, let me show you what eight years of gymnastics classes can do,” she said, and flipped over onto her back. Steve watched in amazement as Akiko, with very little apparent effort, lifted both legs up and crossed her ankles behind her head. She smiled at Steve’s shocked expression, and beckoned him over with a finger.

                “How the hell did you do that?” Steve said, still stunned. “You look like a human pretzel!”

                “Well this pretzel needs to be fucked, hard,” said Akiko. As sexy talk went it was clunky and awkward, but Steve loved it, and Steve didn’t hesitate to slip is hard cock deep into her pussy, opened wide by the contortionist position she was in. Akiko wrapped her arms around his head, and held his face close to his as she begged him to fuck her. Steve moved his hips furiously, slamming his cock hard into her. Together they panted and moaned, and started to sweat with the exertion.

As he humped Akiko’s curled up body, Steve felt a roiling surge of something happening, somewhere down near his balls. He could feel his orgasm building. He was excited, exhilarated that he was finally enjoying having sex with this unbelievably hot girl without thinking of his mother.

But, just as when you try not to think of a pink hippopotamus all you can think of is a pink hippopotamus, Steve suddenly couldn’t avoid thinking of his mother. He imagined it was her he was fucking, with her feet behind her head. He imagined her large, juicy tits bouncing with every thrust of his cock. He imagined it was her smiling up at him, encouraging him to go faster, to give it to her harder.

He was at full momentum, unable to stop anything from happening. His cock swelled even further, as hard as a steel rod. Images of his mother, naked, sweaty, and beautiful filled his mind, and he was helpless to think of anything else. He could feel his cum rising, getting ready to release.

He pulled out of Akiko’s wet pussy, and it was like popping the cork on a bottle of champagne. As soon as his cock was out, he came harder than he could remember, and hot sticky streams of his cum shot clear over Akiko’s body, and sprinkled over her face, into her open mouth, and across her chest. Akiko was in the middle of her own climax, mouth open in a long scream of pure pleasure. When she got a load of Steve’s hot cum hit her in the mouth, she instinctively licked it up around her lips and swallowed greedily. She looked up at Steve, glowing with happy satisfaction that she’d done so well to please him.

Steve’s mind went blank as he came, everything stripped away except for the image of his mother, naked in front of him, holding his cock in a hand as she took his load all over her body. When he regained his senses and looked down, he was almost surprised to see Akiko underneath him. He’d almost forgotten that she was there.

                “That was amazing,” said Akiko breathlessly. She reached up to stroke his face.

                “Yeah…” he replied, still worried that even with the sexiest object of his desire wasn’t enough to stop him from thinking of his mother.  “Yeah, …it was great.”

 

* * *

 

 

Francine slept restlessly. Her dreams were once again drawn to memories of the wonderful and satisfying week she spent in the cabin with Steve, fulfilling each other’s desires and urges all day and all night. She couldn’t remember sex ever being so good. Perhaps it was because it was so taboo that made it so exciting. Either way, sex with Steve was the best she’d ever had, and now that it was over she dreamed of him, longing for his touch, for his tenderness and toughness in equal measure. No matter how much she tried to push the desires from her mind, they always came back.

But this time there was something new. There was someone else with them in her dreams. It wasn’t just her and Steve. Hayley was there too.

Francine dreamed about her own two children, watching the two of them go down on one another, straddling Steve’s cock and riding it while Hayley sat on his face, leaning down and licking Hayley’s tender pussy while she looked up to watch her sucking on Steve’s hard cock. It was the hottest, sexiest, and raunchiest dream she’d ever had. It was when she dreamed that Steve was fucking Hayley’s mouth, much like she’d seen Stan doing in the goo machine, that she really lost control.

Francine came hard in her sleep, her body trembling and shaking hard from the force of it. She came so hard she woke up, lying on her back, tangled in the sheets, with two fingers buried to the knuckles in her wet, twitching pussy. This had happened once or twice, during the few months leading up to the camping trip, when her dreams about steve got particularly out of control. She’d thought that perhaps after indulging so much over the past week that the dreams would have subsided, at least a little, but they were stronger than ever. Not only that but now Hayley was involved in her sick fantasies. Watching her perform for Stan in the goo machine must be why, but that wouldn’t explain why she was reacting so strongly to it. Perhaps she really was a pervert, with unnatural urges.

This was extremely depressing, and she didn’t know what she was going to do about it. She decided to go and have a shower, at least. She needed to clean up anyway, her hand and thighs covered in her copious wetness.

She wrapped a towel around herself and walked to the bathroom. On the way, she went past Hayley’s room. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Hayley wasn’t in bed. She glanced inside and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Hayley. She was kneeling on the floor, sitting on her feet, completely naked, looking down at the ground. She was wearing what looked like a dog collar, the kind with studs all around, with a leash hanging from it. Amongst all the questions running through Francine’s mind, such as what Hayley was doing, or why she was naked, the one that hit first was ‘where did she get that collar?’

                “…Hayley?” Francine said, softly. Hayley didn’t look up, but immediately started crawling forward on her hands and knees towards her, always keeping her eyes to the ground. It was a mentally jarring sight, but after her explicit dreams, it was enough to bring even more wetness between her legs. This probably meant that she _was_ a pervert.

Hayley stopped crawling right in front of Francine, and once more knelt on the floor with her hands in her lap, still staring at the floor. She lifted her head to face Francine, looking at her for the first time.

                “I’m ready to please you, momma,” Hayley said, and with a serious and somber expression, extended her tongue to reach down and touch the bottom of her chin, then curl up to touch the tip of her nose, before it disappeared back between her lips. To Francine, who had a bit of a checkered sexual past before she met Stan and had been with a few women before, it was the single sexiest thing that she’d seen a woman do. If a woman had tried to pick her up with a move like that when she was younger and single, she would have wasted no time to get that woman between her legs.

Francine stood there, staring at Hayley and lost in her own perverted daydreams, came to her senses and shook her head to clear it.

                “Hayley, are you alright?” She said at last.

                “I’m fine, momma. I’m ready to please you,” Hayley repeated.

Francine had no idea what to do, or even what to say. Her mind was reeling at this strange behavior and wondered what the cause behind it was. She sharply remembered Stan’s settings for her on the goo machine, the ones that made her attracted to her own family, and sexually submissive. Perhaps her time in the goo had longer lasting side-effects or something. It was the only explanation that made sense.

                “I can’t deal with this now,” said Francine, mostly to herself. “I need to take a shower.”

She fled to the bathroom, shut the door, and leaned against it, hiding her face in her hands and fighting the urge to scream. She’d promised to be good and leave Steve alone after coming back from camping and came to terms with the terrible line they had crossed, but now a whole other freakish situation had developed, and all she wanted was to be a good mother to her children and not become some kind of sex offender.

Shaking off all these thoughts and trying to relax, Francine dropped her towel and stripped off her underwear. The shower started to steam up the cold room, and tentatively she tested the water until it was just right. Once she was in, she let the warm water massage her body, and she let herself relax as she closed her eyes and let the outside world melted away.

Francine was so preoccupied with trying to relax that she didn’t notice Hayley get into the shower as well. Hayley knelt in the shower in front of her mother and looked up admiringly at her mother’s naked body. She leaned forward and placed her hands on Francine’s thighs. Francine was so shocked by the sudden touch that she screamed, slipped on the wet tiles, and fell back. Her back hit the wall, and if Hayley hadn’t been there to catch her then she would have hit her head and seriously hurt herself. But because Hayley _was_ there, Francine’s legs flew up on either side of Hayley’s head, and Francine’s forward motion was halted when her crotch met with Hayley’s face. Just like an obedient sex slave, Hayley moaned with delight and pleasure and went to work with her mouth and tongue. Francine, helpless, pinned against the wall and her daughter, trembled with combined pleasure and dread. She was still trying to wrap her mind around what was happening, wondering if any of this surreal situation was real. She tried to speak, to tell Hayley to stop, that what they were doing was wrong, but her words wouldn’t form. She could only grunt and moan softly, as she writhed helplessly.

Hayley also had something of a checkered sexual past. Before Jeff, she was known to be a little on the slutty side. She’d been with women before and knew what they liked. Hayley’s experiences tongue danced and gyrated in all the right ways, pushing, lapping, tickling and teasing Francine’s fat pussy lips, darting inside her silken walls and curling to graze the rough patch that was the g-spot. Francine, who was addled and confused as it was by her dreams and the ridiculous circumstances, was enjoying it all too much to want it to stop, even though a tiny voice in the back of her mind was screaming at her that this was wrong.

When Francine felt a probing finger find her little clenching asshole, she gasped, and half dreaded and half yearned for what was coming next. Stan had never gone near her ass before, and Steve had been too preoccupied with The rest of Francine’s body to take an interest. Francine herself had never had much of an interest in involving that particular part of herself, but when she felt Hayley’s touch, something deep down inside, long neglected and repressed, urged her to let it happen.

Hayley, not sensing any resistance, pressed a little further, and the tip of her finger slipped inside Francine’s slippery little ring. No longer in control of herself, Francine used her legs to grind her pussy harder into Hayley’s face, selfishly using her daughter for her own pleasure, lost in the sensations of her own body. They continued like this for a little while, with hot water spraying over both of them as Hayley gradually moved her finger in and out of Francine’s ass, working it further and further inside, until her entire finger was up there. Hayley lifted her head, separating her mouth from her mother’s cunt, and her probing tongue found Francine’s clit. Francine moaned deeply in appreciation and squealed in delight as Hayley wrapped her lips around her mother’s clit, and sucked on it softly, running the tip of her tongue over it gently and rapidly. This drove Francine over the edge, and she came hard, spasming and shaking hard, for what seemed like forever. Her tight little asshole was squeezing Hayley’s finger so hard, and Francine squeezed Hayley’s head with her thighs, riding out the crashing wave of her orgasm for all it was worth. Once it passed Francine gasped and sagged, falling limp and slipping down the wall to land on the floor. Both of them were breathless and just sat there on the floor of the shower, still being pummelled by the soft spray of hot water.

                “Did I do good, momma?” Hayley asked, softly and innocently. Francine chuckled weakly. There was still a whole lot to go through, and a lot of questions to answer, but that one at least was a no brainer.

                “Yes, honey. You did great,” she said. She reached out with a hand to cradle her daughter’s face. Hayley nuzzled her hand and immediately started sucking on Francine’s thumb.

                “Oh Hayley,” Francine muttered to herself, “what are we going to do with you?”

 

* * *

 

 

Steve walked home, dragging his feet. He was bummed. Thoughts of his mother kept creeping into his thoughts. Every time he let his mind wander, he daydreamed about her naked body. Her long legs, her big juicy breasts, and soft delicate skin. He knew that it was wrong to think of his mother that way, and he couldn’t stop thinking about the line that they crossed. He desperately wanted things to go back to the way they were when he was just a normal teenager, some sexual deviant who fucked his own mother.

Everything with Akiko just made it worse. The girl of his dreams, his crush, had offered herself to him, and the whole time he’d been distracted by how different she was from Francine. Not worse exactly, just…different. Maybe he’d become jaded, somehow, if sex with someone like Akiko wasn’t exciting on its own. Either way, it looked like sex was ruined for him for the time being. Maybe he could use his pent up frustration on something else, something constructive. Maybe he could take up stamp collecting.

                “Out of the way, Steve, you’re taking up the whole sidewalk.”

Steve turned around and saw Roger behind him, both arms weighed down with shopping bags.

                “Hey, Roger. What’s all that?”

                “Just some stuff I needed from the store. Some popcorn, some soda,”

                “Sounds like a good movie night or something,” said Steve, but Roger wasn’t finished.

                “…a packet of mentos, some cucumbers and carrots, the big ones obviously, and the extra large tub of KY jelly,”

                “…ok…”

                “Yeah, you could say I’ve got a big night planned. Why so glum?”

                “It’s nothing. Girl troubles, I guess.”

                “Things didn’t work out with Akiko, huh?”

                “What? How did you know that?”

                “I saw your phone when she sent you the picture. What happened? It looked like a sure thing. Did she intend to send it to someone else?”

                “No, things went fine. We had a great time. I finally got to have sex with someone who wasn’t my mom.”

                “But then why are you so down, Steve?”

                “Cuz, when were doin’ it, all I could think about was my mom. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

                “Oh, yeah, I can see how that would bother you,” said Roger. “Look, Steve, Francine is a beautiful and highly sexually attractive woman. It’s only natural that when you start with the best on your first time, everything afterward pales in comparison.”

                “Yeah, I guess you’re right. It sucks though. I know that we can’t do that anymore, so if I can’t get her out of my mind then sex is going to be a bit of a problem down the line.”

They reached the Smith home and went inside and upstairs. Roger went up to the attic and closed the door quickly, obviously keen on whatever it was he had planned. Steve went to his room, he needed to relax and take his mind off things.

On his way down the hall, he passed his parent’s room. The door was slightly open, and he glanced inside. What he saw made him stop in his tracks, and do a double take. He could barely believe his eyes. The first thing he saw was an ass in the air, as someone was on all fours on the bed facing away from the door. It was a girl’s ass, with a wet, flushed pussy there with it. As he took in more of the scene, he noticed that a long supple leg on either side of the girl spread wide. The sounds that he could now hear were soft, wet noises and gentle moaning. Very feminine moaning.

                “…mom?” He whispered, and carefully got closer to the door so he could look in more closely.

He saw Francine, who was the one on her back with her legs spread wide. The other girl had dark hair, and it turned out the soft wet noises were the sound of her gently licking and sucking Francine’s pussy. Francine had a leash in her hand, which every now she pulled on gently, revealing that it was attached to the neck of the girl between her legs. So far Francine hadn’t noticed him yet. Steve’s pants immediately got tight as his dick instantly became rock hard. He was NOT expecting to come home to this.

                “Oh, Hayley, you’re such a good girl,” said Francine softly. There was a soft moan from between her legs in response. Steve’s heart skipped a beat, and his eyes widened in shock. Was that…Hayley?

The scene before him already raised so many questions, like what his mother was doing in bed with another woman in the first place, and what was with the leash. Curious as he may have been, it was undeniable that it was sexy as hell, and his erection was already at full attention. But the possibility that it was his _sister_ kneeling on the bed with her mouth full of his mother’s pussy, wearing a collar with a leash, was enough to make his dick so hard that it hurt.

                “Hello, Steve,” said Francine. Steve jumped with surprise. He’d been so distracted with what was happening that he hadn’t noticed Francine watching him. The girl sat up to look at him too, and Steve realized with a jolt that it WAS Hayley.

                “I’m sorry,” he said, stepping into the room. “I didn’t mean to spy or anything, I was just curious about what was going on. Um…what IS going on?”

                “It’s a long story.  I didn’t say stop, Hayley.”

A gasp left Hayley’s lips before she turned back to put her lips back to Francine’s cunt. Steve watched Francine’s eyes flutter as the licking continued.

                “Um…well, how long is long? Is there a short version? Because this kinda needs some kind of explanation.”

So Francine told her son the short version of what had happened after he left, what she found in the attic, Hayley’s attitude adjustment, pretty much everything.

                “So dad’s in the goo right now with Hiko, who you kidnapped so you could hypnotize Akiko into wanting to fuck me. And now Hayley is still brainwashed by dad’s settings on the goo machine, and that’s why she’s…doing that?” said Steve, as he watched Hayley’s tongue slide deep into Francine’s wet pussy, to come back out and trace circles around her clit. She hadn’t stopped even while Steve and Francine had been talking.

                “I think that after a while she’ll snap out of it. Until then she doesn’t really take no for an answer. She’s really aggressive for a sub.”

                “Yeah, I’ll bet,” said Steve, who had often assumed that if Hayley were into that kind of thing she’d have been a dom.

                “So how DID it go with Akiko?” Francine asked. “You’re back earlier than I would have thought.”

Francine was glad that she and Steve were talking again, despite the ludicrously strange circumstances they were in. She was naked in bed, while her daughter lapped happily at her pussy, casually talking to her son standing beside her about his own sex life. Life was weird.

                “Oh, it was awesome! Mostly, anyway.”

                “What do you mean?”

So Steve told her all about what happened with Akiko, and how his thoughts kept drifting the whole time.

                “Aw, that’s so sweet, Steve,” Francine said once he was done.

                “It’s just, I feel really bad about it all. I mean, I know we had fun at the cabin, a LOT of fun, but it’s just too weird. It’s not normal.”

                “Steve, you realize that you’re talking to a woman who’s currently being pleasured by her own daughter, right?”

                “Yeah, I guess normal isn’t really our thing, huh?”

                “I guess not. No teeth, Hayley, mommy likes it gentle.”

                “Yes, momma,” said Hayley from between her legs. Steve’s cock twitched under his pants as he watched.

                “But what I don’t know is, why did you hypnotize Akiko in the first place?” he asked.

                “I was just trying to do something nice!” she said, but he kept looking at her, waiting for a proper answer. So she shrugged and gave up. “The truth is I could tell you felt bad about the camping trip and wanted it to stop. I wanted things to go back to normal too, I hated the awkwardness between us. So I did my best to get your mind off of one sexual encounter by arranging another. I hoped that if you had a new lady in your life, things really COULD go back to normal.”

                “And yet I come home to this.”

                “Yeah, no matter how hard I try, one of my children is trying to get into my pants.”

They both laughed, free now from their awkwardness from before. As Francine laughed she yelped, reached behind her and gripped the headboard as her body spasmed and shook. She came in her daughter’s mouth, who drank it up greedily.

                “Steve,” she said breathlessly once her orgasm subsided, “I’ve been trying to get this out of her system, but she’s been going strong for an hour now, and I’m getting a little bit sore at this point.”

                “What do we do, then?”

                “You could take over for a while. Just to help her through this, until she gets it out of her system.”

Steve was torn. He truly did want to just be a normal kid again and was having enough trouble going without having with sex with just his mother. Now she was asking him to cross another taboo line with his sister.

But…it wasn’t like this was the same thing. Hayley was confused and in need of help. And a good kid had to help his sister, right?

                “Yeah,” he said after some serious thought. “Just to help her work through her brainwashing. Sure, I can do that.”

Francine smiled gratefully and directed Hayley to turn her attention to Steve. Almost immediately, Hayley sat up and got off the bed to kneel on the floor in front of Steve, already undoing his pants. Before he could react she’s pulled his pants down around his ankles, and his raging boner sprang free. He hadn’t had time to wash after going to Akiko’s house. His cock was covered with dried pussy juice and semen. Hayley didn’t seem to care and opened wide to engulf his entire cock in her mouth. She started bobbing her head back and forth at a brisk pace straight away, gobbling in his cock and taking it deep in her throat each time. The slurping and gagging noises she made were obscene and filled the room. After almost four seconds Steve was on the verge of cumming straight away.

                “Not so fast!” He yelled. “Slow down or it’s over before it starts.”

But Hayley didn’t listen, she was moving he whole upper body to bring her throat down on his cock again and again. Steve was too absorbed in what was happening to realize that he wasn’t comparing this to sex with Francine as he had with Akiko. Akiko had been inexperienced, a talented amateur at best. His mother was really talented with her mouth, and her blowjobs felt incredible. But Hayley was on a whole other level. She knew what to do, how to do it, and worked it hard, just like the slut she must have been.

Steve was unable to hold back, and came hard, right down Hayley’s throat. She milked his cock greedily, still sucking and swallowing up every drop of his hot cum. She only stopped when Francine yanked her leash and she was pulled off Steve’s cock with a wet slurping noise.

                “Bad Hayley. You didn’t do as you were told,” Francine said as she pulled hard on the leash, choking Hayley with her collar. Steve watched as Hayley was dragged back to where Francine sat on the side of the bed, pulled over her mother’s lap, and whimpered softly as Francine started to spank her. It wasn’t the usual kind of sparking that a mother gives her child. This was slow, and methodical, where Francine took time to gently rub Hayley’s reddening buttocks between each swat. Hayley still yelped and whimpered with each strike, tears pouring down her face. starting to trickle down her cheeks.

Steve had experimented with BDSM porn before and had looked at spanking videos and ones where girls were dominated and treated as more like pets than people. He’d decided that that kind of stuff wasn’t really his thing. But seeing it live, acted out between his mother and sister, was something different entirely. Even though he had just cum hard, he was so horny that he was ready to go again, and his cock was hard once more. Francine noticed.

                “Alright Hayley, I think you’ve learned your lesson,” she said. “Why don’t you make it up to Steve by letting him take you from behind. Then he’ll see what a good girl you are.”

                “Yes, momma,” Hayley said meekly. She got up off of Francine’s lap and got back on the bed on her hands and knees. She arched her back and laid her face down on the blanket, with her ass up in the air. Steve had never noticed Hayley’s ass before and hadn’t realized just how juicy it was. It was smaller than her mother’s, but it still had a lot of bounce when she moved.

Steve was past the point of caring about the wrongness of all this and quickly approached the bed, taking his sister by the hips as he pressed the end of his cock against her pussy. She was already so wet from the past hour of servicing her mother, that his cock had zero resistance as he pressed it inside her, and they both groaned as he pressed his hips up against her ass. Francine leaned back against her pillow and watched happily as she gently played with her pussy, fondling and squeezing her breast in her other hand.

Steve began to fuck his sister and discovered that the sex aside, he was getting a strangely satisfying feeling from having his big sister as his sexual plaything. In a way it was kind of payback for all the teasing, tormenting and making fun of him over the years.

                “Do you like this, you little bitch?” he said as he thrust harder.

                “Yes, Steve,” she said from the blankets.

                “Good, cuz you’re gonna get it, and you’re gonna get it hard, you whore.”

With that Steve flipped Haley over onto her back, making her squeal in surprise. He plunged his hard cock back inside her pussy and watched her tits bounce with each thrust. They were smaller than Francine’s but more pert and supple. Inspired by the sudden control he now had over his sister, he reached up and slapped her tits with his open palm. Haley screamed and whimpered, but made no move to stop it.

Francine was enjoying the show. Her fingers were wet with her pussy juices, but her poor little cunt was sore from Hayley’s administrations before. So that was why she gradually moved her attention a little further down and used her wet fingers to massage her asshole. Ever since Hayley had violated her in the shower, she was aware that she’d been missing it ever since. It had felt so strange, and unusual, but added a whole new level of pleasure to the whole experience. As she watched Steve and Hayley, she admired Steve’s body and remembered their time at the cabin. Now she started to wish that they had explored this then, but they still had time.

After all her misgivings about the taboo nature of the last few days, dealing with whether she wanted things to continue or go back to normal, Francine was grateful that she didn’t have to think about those things for a little while at least. She had some time now to just enjoy the situation with minimal guilt because Hayley’s mental condition was a justifiable reason to let things run their course.

So Francine smiled as she watched her son pull his cock out of her daughter’s pussy and spray a load of hot cum all over her tits and face. They could just relax and enjoy themselves while Hayley came back to her senses. Another day or two wouldn’t hurt, after all. Just until Hayley was better.

 

* * *

 

 

  ** _Two months later_**

Steve happily ate his breakfast at the dining room table, while underneath the table Hayley was naked and on her knees, gently sucking his cock.

                “Steve,” called Francine from the living room, “You’ll have to leave for school in a few minutes, so we don’t have much time.”

                “Ok, mom,” he called back. “I’ll be right there.”

Steve stood up from his chair, extracting his cock from his sister’s mouth, and reached under the table to gently pull Hayley out by the dog collar around her neck to lead her to the living room.

Francine was waiting for them there, leaning forward over the arm of the couch, with her pink dress lifted up to reveal her naked ass. Steve could tell by the telltale glistening just between her cheeks, that she’d already applied the lube.

                “Assume the position, Hayley,” he said, and Hayley obediently lay down on the couch, spreading her legs so that one foot rested on the floor, and her other leg was draped over the back of the couch. She was in just the right position for Francine to nestle her face between Hayley’s legs and begin to lick, suckle and taste her pussy. Meanwhile, Steve took up position behind his mother and spread her butt cheeks. Her tight little asshole was clenching and twitching in anticipation, and he smiled as he carefully aligned his cock to press up against it. He pushed gently, and with all the lube that Francine had applied, there was zero resistance. He felt the familiar tightness of his mother’s asshole gripping his cock.

Fucking his mother’s ass had become something of a tradition over the past month or so. Ever since Hayley had introduced her to it she’d been more and more interested and experimented more and more, until finally, Steve had the pleasure of violating her ass every day before he left for school.

He held on tight to Francine’s hips and plunged his hard cock into her ass at a brisk pace. Francine moaned and grunted with visceral pleasure with each thrust, as her face was pushed hard into Hayley’s pussy.

Steve happily watched his mother’s ass bounce and jiggle as he slammed his hips into them, and felt her tight hole clench his cock.

He came hard, deep in his mother’s ass, much to the satisfaction of everyone, as Francine screamed and came hard as well, gushing her juices all over her son’s balls, and Haley, excited by watching her brother fuck her mother, came all over her mother’s face.

Extracting himself with a soft ‘pop’, Steve pulled up his pants and picked up his backpack as he ran out the door.

                “Bye mom, by Hayley. See you tonight!” He called as he closed the door, and ran to catch the bus.

Francine basked in the afterglow of the experience and felt the hot ooze of her son’s cum begin to drip out of her ass and down her leg.

                “Hayley, could you clean mommy up, please? Be a good girl.”

                “Yes, momma,” Hayley replied, and got up off the couch to kneel behind Francine, and begin licking up all of Steve’s cum from where it dropped down her leg, and lapped it up around her asshole. Francine moaned and enjoyed the moment, feeling fully satisfied, and contented.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Meanwhile, in the goo…_ **

Stan lay in the harness, while the mechanic made the final touches. He stared out the window, at the landscape of destruction. The battles have been getting more frequent, and much more violent. Whole buildings, even skyscrapers have come tumbling down in the wake of their ferocious conflicts, turning the world around them into a kind of post-apocalyptic wasteland.

She has become more aggressive over time, Stan mused. More hungry for power, and control. Her methods are growing more and more extreme, so it only makes sense that my protective measures are just as extreme.

                “It’s finished,” said the mechanic, and stood back so he could lower the harness. Stan stood on firm ground once more, and he looked down to admire the handiwork. It was a chastity belt to rival any that had come before.

                “You’re sure this will withstand any assault?” Stan asked. “Hiko can be…very determined.”

                “Trust me, she’d need a jackhammer to get through that,” replied the mechanic with professional self-satisfaction typical of his trade.

At that moment, the door burst open, and silhouetted against the hazy morning light stood Hiko.

                “Funny you should say that,” she said with a maniacal grin, and stride into the room, with an obscenely large black rubber dildo strapped onto her pelvis. “Because I’ve made something very special for you, Stan.”

With one motion she snatched at a small ring at the base of the shaft, and pulled sharply on the string it was attached to, causing a hidden motor to kick in, and the whole dildo was thrusting back and forth with very jackhammer-like speed and ferocity, to the accompaniment of the the sound what sounded like a lawn mower engine.

                “Bend over, Stan,” she commanded, and laughed as she walked towards him, her obscene faux cock gyrating and thrusting in front of her.

                “I’ll see you in hell, first,” Stan muttered with a frown, and reached for his gun. Another battle was about to take place.


End file.
